Karakuri 卍 Burst
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Aku tak pernah mengingat masa lalu tapi yang pasti kematian seseorang adalah masa depanku. Rin./ Aku slalu mengingat masa laluku dan membunuh'nya' adalah masa depanku. Len./
**Karakuri** **卍** **Burst**

Rated: T

Genre: Tragedy, Gore

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, modern sett, bad ending dll

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi

o(^^o)

Hembusan angin malam terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Rin yang kini tengah menatap seluruh kota dari atas sebuah gedung meski sekarang adalah pukul 3 pagi yang notabanenya masih banyak orang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang empuk milik mereka. Mata rubynya berkilat senang saat ia menangkap "kelinci" buruannya yang berada di antara gedung- gedung pencakar langit terlebih sang kelinci kini sendirian tanpa pengawasan. Hal yang bagus bukan?

" _Let's go party, honey"_ ucapnya entah pada siapa seraya menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual.

Kini sang singa telah kelaparan, sepertinya ia takkan cukup jika memakan satu kelinci kecil, mungkin kawanan kelinci adalah hal yang bagus untuk malam ini, bukan begitu Rin?.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah Rin begitu halus dan berirama hingga pria beberapa meter di depanya itu tak menyadari keberadaan dia. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat lagi jarak mereka membuat senyum lebar terpatri di wajah cantik Rin seakan mengikuti melodi debaran jantungnya yang tak sebar dengan pertunjukan besar di hadapannya. Rin mengambil sebuah pisau belati dari dress malam yang ia kenakan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya sebelum...

Jleb!

"AARGHH!"

Pisau itu kini menancap pada punggung pria di hadapan Rin sehingga membuat pria itu terhuyung berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini meski belati seperti itu takkan membunuhnya, tapi sepertinya luka itu sudah di rencanakan. Melihat gadis di hadapannya, pria itu membelakkan matanya terkejut, lagi pula siapa yang tidak tau malaikat maut satu ini.

"Shi-shinigami"

"Ara, kau mengenalku?" kata Rin seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah innocent fake miliknya. "Ah... Aku hampir lupa kalau aku memang terkenal, bodohnya aku. Tee hee!" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit menutup mata kirinya dan memukul kepalanya pelan.

"AAAAA...DAREKA! DAREKA TATSUKETE!" dengan langkah gontai pria itu berusaha lari dan mencari pertolongan namun belum sempat ia berlari terlalu jauh sebuah timah panah kini bersarang di kakinya yang membuat pria itu tersungkur ke atas tanah.

Rin memutar matanya malas melihat pria di hadapannya berlari ketakutan "Oh ayolah, aku masih mau bermain- main denganmu. Jadi temani aku ok?" dengan santai Rin berjalan mendekat ke arah pria di hadapannya yang kini tengah memasang wajah pucat.

Tap!

Rin berhenti tepat setengah meter di hadapan pria itu. "Humm... Aku masih berpikir. Apakah aku langsung membunuhmu dengan pistol atau bermain- main dulu dengan pisau?" sekali lagi Rin mengambil sebuah pisau di balik dress malamnya seraya memainkannya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau mau yang mana?"

"Kumohon... Kumohon ampuni aku!"

"Kurasa sedikit bermain- main akan menyenangkan." Kata Rin seraya tersenyum manis namun pria itu melihat senyum dari malaikat maut yang bersiap menghancurkannya hingga berkeping- keping.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

.

Hujaman pisau pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu terus Rin lakukan, kini tak ada teriakan kesakitan maupun Rontaan dari pria di bawahnya ini, sekarang hanya darah cipratan darah yang terus mengenai wajah cantik Rin dengan senyum mengerikannya. Merasa buruannya tak memiliki respon yang kondusif Rin berhenti menghujaminya dengan pisau.

"Mou.. Ayolah bangun, permainan kita belum slesai." Kata Rin seraya menatap tubuh di bawahnya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Mulut yang sobek hingga telinga, rongga mata kosong, kuku jari patah bahkan tepotong, goresan nama yang terukir di dada, perut robek yang membuat isinya berhamburan bahkan sudah tidak jelas benuknya karna terpotong- potong dan terkahir bekas hujaman pisau Rin tadi. Melihat hasil karyanya kali ini Rin menatap hampa, sepertinya karyanya kali ini masih kurang dari kata 'bagus' dari pada sebelum- sebelumnya.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan! Kenapa Miku-sama memberikan mainan membosankan padaku?" kata Rin seraya menengadah ke atas.

"Ku rasa aku harus menambah keseruan malam ini dan sepertinya Miku-sama takkan marah. Waktunya bermain lagi."

Srak.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk not lagu terjatuh ke tanah. Rin mengarahkan pandangannya pada kalung tersebut sebelum mengambil dan menggenggamnya erat saat perasaan yang hangat berangsur- angsur masuk ke dalam hatinya dan ia pun tak mengerti perasaan itu.

"Sejauh apa pun aku membuang perasaanku, mengapa slalu terasa hangat jika ada kalung ini?"

 _S_ _hosen wa_ _suterareta karakuri_

 _"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu_

 _sore oshiete yo?_

.

.

.

Brak!

Sebuah dokumen terbanting ke atas meja hingga terbuka dan memperlihatkan profil tidak lengkap seseorang beserta foto seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan mata ruby indahnya yang dapat menhipnotis kaum adam jika gadis itu bukan seorang buronan. Mengapa di katakan tidak lengkap? Ya, karna nama gadis itu hanya tertera "Shinigami".

"Ada apa denganmu Len?" kata Neru yang notabanenya teman seperjuangan Len sejak beberpa tahun yang lalu meski tidak berada di defisi yang sama.

"Kau tau Neru, inilah saat yang ku tunggu! Akhirnya aku dapat mendapat buruan yang ku cari!" kata Len dengan semangat yang membuat Neru memandangnya bingung. Seakan tau lemotnya otak Neru, Len hanya menghela nafas wajar. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan tugas untuk mengeksekusi Shinigami keparat yang meresahkan warga itu."

"Souka?! Shinigami anak buah Hatsune Miku itu?" Neru segera mengambil berkas yang di lempar Len tadi dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Tidak mungkin! Ini benar- benar Shinigami."

Len mengambil sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya yang menampilkan sepasang anak kecil berumuran sekitar 6- 7 tahun dengan senyum lebar menyertai wajah mereka. Melihat foto itu len pun ikut tersenyum mengingat masa- masa dimana dirinya masih seperti di dalam foto bersama gadis di dalamnya.

"Hei bodoh. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau dan sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui dimana markas perempuan ja*ang itu berada lalu aku akan membalaskan kematianmu dengan membunuhnya." Kata Len seraya tersenyum tulus ke arah bingkai di tangannya lalu ia mengeluarkan kalung yang tersemat di lehernya lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan slalu menyayangimu Rin."

"Jadi kapan kau akan memulainya?"

"Malam ini juga."

.

Len berjongkok di hadapan sebuah jasad yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Seakan sudah biasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu, Len hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar lalu ia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memperhatikan jam arloji miliknya yang menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Len membuka mengambil sebuah kamera digital dan memfoto jasad itu beberapa kali dan mengambil belati yang menancap cukup dalam pada punggung pria itu karna posisi terlentangnya yang sebelumnya Len pakai sarung tangan terlebih dahulu, sepertinya akan di jadikan barang bukti.

"Pembunuhan yang sangat tidak bersih huh?" kata Len dengan senyum remeh.

Tak jauh dari jasad itu, sebuah tetesan darah dengan alur yang selaras pun tertangkap oleh Len yang membuat pemuda itu menyeringai senang. "Jekpot!"

 _S_ _hosen wa ochibureta garakuta_

 _"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu_

 _sore oshiete yaru_

.

.

.

"Kutemukan."

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang Rin pun membuatnya berhenti dan menyeringai senang karna mangsa selanjutnya tak perlu ia cari namun datang sendiri. Rin berbalik menghadap orang yang berada di belakangnya seraya memandang innocent fake.

"Ara... Onii-sama datang untuk bermain denganku?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Kau pikir aku mau di panggil seperti itu olehmu heh?" Len meludah ke arah Rin yang meski tidak kena karna terjangkau jarak yang cukup jauh. "Beritahu dimana Hatsune Miku berada!"

"..." Rin menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya.

"Jika kau tak mau memberitahu dengan cara baik- baik maka kekerasanlah yang kau dapat."

Len mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jas yang ia pakai lalu mengarahkannya pada Rin lalu melepaskan pelatuknya sehingga peluru melontar tajam ke arah gadis di depannya ini. Dengan gesit Rin menghindar ke arah kanan sebelum berlari ke arah Len dengan pisau tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, Rin menebas ke arah leher Len yang terbuka namun sebelum pisau itu menggoresnya, Len menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat lalu memelintir tangan Rin dengan sekali gerakan meski tak begitu mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Rin.

"Beritahu dimana Miku atau ku patahkan tanganmu.!" Kilatan tajam terlihat dari mata len yang menandakan keseriusannya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa mengorek semua informasi hanya dengan mematahkan tanganku."

Rin menendang perut Len dengan cukup kencang hingga pemuda itu melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tanpa jeda Rin kembali menendang lagi namun kali ini Len berhasil mundur hingga sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah Rindengan sigap Rin menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong. Mengambil kesempatan sedekat ini Rin menerjang Len hingga terjatuh ke tanah dan segera menduduki pemuda itu secepat yang ia bisa agar pergerakannya terhembat.

"Kupikir kau akan menyenangkan tapi nyatanya tidak." Kata Rin dengan wajah yang datar.

Len menatap geram gadis di atasnya itu. "Jangan berpikir ini akan slesai dengan cepat nona."

"Tapi ini sudah berak-.." Mata Rin kini tertuju pada sebuah tali kalung berbentuk rantai yang terlihat di leher. Entah mengapa tangannya kini bertindak sendiri untuk mengambil kalung itu secara paksa hingga menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari sang pemilik saat tali kalung itu menggores lehernya.

"Kembalikan itu!" tangan Len berusaha menggapai kalungnya yang berada di tangan Rin meski hal itu tak berpengaruh karna Rin mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

Rin memperhatikan kalung dengan bandul not lagu yang persis miliknya hingga sebuah desiran hangat masuk ke relung hatinya paling dalam sama seperti ia menyentuh kalung miliknya sendiri. "Dari mana kau dapatkan?" Tanya Rin.

"Cih! Kembalikan kalung pemberian Rin, dasar ja**ng!"

" _Rin"_

Deg!

Sebuah suara familiar kini terasa memanggilnya, suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan, suara dari orang yang ingin ia jaga, suara yang berusaha memproses otaknya agar kembali mengingat hal yang sudah tertanam jauh sejak ia menjadi seorang pembunuh, juga suara dari orang yang ia sayangi. Nafas Rin tersegal- segal tatkala suara- suara itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya yang memaksa gadis itu mengingat hingga kepalanya terasa akan pecah.

" _Aku berjanji akan melindungi Len, seperti Len melindungi Rin"_

Kini sebuah suara yang ia tau adalah miliknya ikut masuk dalam otak. Tanpa ia mengetahui kenapa kini kalung miliknya terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar hingga membuatnya semakin berteriak kesakitan dan menambah kebingungan Len melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik putus kalung miliknya tanpa perduli jika lehernya akan terluka lalu ia melempar ke sembarang arah.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Mengambil kesempatan yang ada Len mendorong Rin hingga jatuh lalu berjalan ke arah kalung yang gadis itu lempar tadi, Len pikir yang dia lempar adalah kalungnya karna kesamaan dalam bentuk bandul. Merasa kalung itu sedikit berbeda dengan ia punya, Len pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama hingga pada bagian talinya bukan berbentuk rantai seperti miliknya melainkan hanya sebuah tali perak biasa. Len melebarkan kedua matanya saat ia mengingat hanya ada 1 kalung yang sama persis dengannya karna di buat khusus oleh kedua orang tua pemuda itu dan kalung itu milik adik kembarnya. Rin.

Len membalikan tubuhnya ke arah gadis yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Rin."

Tanpa di sangka- sangka gadis di hadapannya ini berhenti mengerang dan berbalik menghadapnya dengan air mata yang menurini pipi. "Len."

Owari

Maaf gantung.. karna pada dasarnya MV nya juga gantung XD.

Tapi disini settingannya aku ubah menurut pikiranku, jadi kalau aneh dan bagian akhir terasa memaksa ya aku minta maaf.


End file.
